roblox_ww2_pacific_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
IJA High Command: The Biographies
Written by DaiVietnam, Lieutenant General of IJA and Admiral of IJN. All descriptions will be from DaiVietNam's point of view. His own biography will be written by someone else. High Command Members The current high command of IJA as of 1/12/17 is: Todo_Takatora- Lieutenant General of the IJA. Hisaichi_Terauchi - Marshal General of the IJA and Prime Minister of Japan. KenjiDoihara - General of the IJA and Admiral of the IJN. DaiVietNam - Lieutenant General of the IJA and Admiral of the IJN. Shunroku_Hata - Lieutenant General of the IJA. Killor_Keemstar - Lieutenant General of the IJA and Marshal Admiral of IJN. KeenOnBread -Lieutenant General of IJA. Hokosha_Riana '- Lieutenant General of IJA. '''WeirdIDIOTMAN '- Lieutenant General of IJA, and has the biggest dick in all of ija. '''Hisaichi_Terauchi Join Date of IJA: * Circa late November, 2014 Current Rank: * Prime Minister of Japan Nicknames: * Kiwi Rat King, Hobbit, Papa, Taisho, Tojo, Jap Awards Received: * Gensui Pin (Noble title) * Medal of Bukochosho 1st Class * Medal of Honorable Display * Medal of Veterancy * Medal Order of the Golden Kite * Medal of Naval Proficiency * Medal of Naval Veterancy * Medal of Naval Graduation * Medal of Naval Quality * Medal of the 8th Class Order of the Rising Sun * Medal of 4th Class Order of the Rising Sun * Medal of 3rd Class Order of the Rising Sun * Medal of 2nd Class Order of the Rising Sun * Medal of 1st Class Order of the Rising Sun * Medal Order of the Sacred Treasure * Medal of Paulownia Flowers (reserved for women, but the idiot gave it to himself anyway. nuh uh im not an idiot) * Steel Medal of Naval Quality * Medal of Long-Term Veterancy Biography First starting out on ROBLOX as yasuokajin111, he joined IJA in late November in 2014 as manfelix1119. He joined and left IJA a lot, coming and going. Afterwards, his account manfelix1119 was permanently banned, and he rejoined on another account named PollutedScienceJuice that was, unfortunately, also permanently banned. He now resides on his main account, Hisaichi_Terauchi. He was banned on those accounts for reasons such as "gorilla p**n meme" and racism towards Chinese and white people. General Character and Actions His character is something like of a bear. Most of the time he can be unserious and joyful and will make jokes to lighten the mood. He will seem carefree and most people, if not all the low ranks of IJA like to talk and be around him. He will praise good work and obedience. He does not go easy on people in trainings or tryouts. Preferring instead to make it hard enough as possible, even insulting and demoralizing the trainee. Even so, afterwards, he will praise any of them trying to find good points of what they did. It would be like drinking sour medicine that does not taste good, but is good for you overall. This is closely related to what Hisaichi will do during tryouts or trainings. Occurrences when Hisaichi is serious: During raids, he will tend to be extremely serious. Anyone who does not follow an order that he gives, Hisaichi will be disappointed and angry. He will make threats if he doesn't get what he ordered, but there is a deeper reason to this. As it is only to protect the soldiers' lives. One thing he says often is, "Low ranks only die because they don't listen to the high rank's orders." After the raid, if the raid is won Hisaichi will act accordingly like this: He will tell IJA to be quiet. Team the raiders and IJA to the Visitor team or god everyone. Then go to talk with the other raid leader and say that they fought hard as well. He does not taunt nor does he gloat. He considers this disrespectful and dishonorable. He will also do privately, "pm team-ra/imp Leave a like on this map, IJA." He will later shout something along the "Good game for both teams. IJA won and the final score was XYZ - XYZ. The enemy fought hard also and gave us challenge." After the raid, if the raid is lost Hisaichi will act accordingly like this: He will tell IJA to be quiet. Team the raiders and IJA to the Visitor team or god everyone. Then go talk with the other raid leader and say, "GG." He does not complain, unless the map is unfair, and will respectfully leave the map and asking IJA to give it a "thumbs-up." Though, this does not make him happy. He will berate IJA saying, "Four years of work should've beaten these guys easily. We will train more and get better." Towards traitors/ his enemies: Towards IJA traitors and his enemies he will become toxic. This is shown many times when an IJA traitor tries to argue with him on the IJA wall. There will be a long, arduous argument that surely takes forever. Anyone who complains about IJA maps will receive the same treatment. He will personally attack and insult and ridicule anyone that says anything about them. Even though the word "enemies" might sound like all of the Allied groups, it is not. Hisaichi is quite friendly with some of the Allied group leaders. A small list will be shown here. # Xforgecon - BM 1940s # Dr_SunYatSen - CNRA # Slamakins - 29th Infantry Division # LegitArnold - Australian Army # Generally, anyone respectful in a raid with a fair map and that does not complain. Quotes "REEEEEEEEEEEE" "ok." (used when someone makes a dumb joke or if he does not want to reply) "My medas protect me from gaijin bullets." "My name Jeff." "*dabs*" "You autismo." (many variations of this, but most of them have the word "autism" in it.) "5ive, you're gay." (insulting DaiVietNam, used very often.) "5ive, that's gay." (also insulting DaiVietnam, variation of the first) Fun Facts He's actually Japanese and can speak it. Also half New Zealander. His timezone is NZST He has lead 50+ raids. He has all the IJA medals because they were self-awarded, but deserves every single one of them. He despises all IJA traitors and has never ever liked one. This is what he hates the most. He is extremely stubborn. Trying to convince him is like trying to move two mountains using a toothpick. He does not like to lose arguments and will try to get the last word. He rarely will accept help. He has a very small circle of people he trusts. He hates criticism when it is not asked for. He hates people who steal his models, even going far as to shutdown a group that steals his models. (Panzer Models Incident, late August 2016) Disclaimer: This is not fabricated, and it is a firsthand account of I, DaiVietNam. If you do not believe the validity of this account, then go see for yourself. If you think it is glorifying him, then you're sorely mistaken. KenjiDoihara Join Date of IJA: * Circa early October, 2015 Current Rank: ''' * General of IJA, Minister of War '''Nicknames: * Dutchbag, Biggie Cheese, Local Shirt Maker (he makes uniforms) Awards Received: * Gensui Pin (Noble title) * Medal Order of the Rising Sun 8th Class * Medal of Long Term Veterancy * Order of Bukochosho 1st Class * Second Class Medal of Naval Graduation * Order of the Golden Kike * 109th Honor Medal * White Rose of Finland * Mourning Cross * Freedom Cross * Medal of the Paulownian Flowers (for women, but award anyway) * IJN Naval Knowledge Pin * IJN Gunnery Mastery Pin * Badge of Aerial Excellence * Badge of Naval Aerial Excellence * IJN Naval Navigation Pin * IJN Navy Cadet Pin * IJN Submariner * Order of the Sacred Treasure * 3rd Class Order of the Rising Sun * Iron Cross 2nd Class * Medal of Konninklijke Militaire Willems Orde Biography He joined ROBLOX in 2010. His first name was nagnaf099. He joined IJA in November 2015. First joining 109th Division (Iwo Jima). After a raid, he was promoted to Jotohei for three months. After that, he was made Gunso for doing excellent at a raid. He also witnessed Hisaichi_Terauchi himself off of a cliff. After that, he was promoted to Socho and given control of the tank regiment. Also being one of the first IJA tankers. His first and prime role was tanker. Being one of the only and first ones. Today he is Hisaichi_Terauchi's right hand man. He was promoted to Lieutenant after doing well at a raid on Peleliu. He replaced bloxplox123 as officer. He was promoted to Colonel after making a nice pair of shirts after Hisaichi said, "Hey nice shorts." He was promoted to Lieutenant General along with MinoruGenda after the seppuku of Sapwe44 and proximation. General Character and Actions His character could be described as passive. He will not talk much in game. Despite all of this, he is a master marksman and tanker. Doihara is very skilled at almost all of the things he does. He will argue in a civil manner and rarely insult the person. He may sometimes try to relate to the person or agree with him. Quotes "Panzer voor!" "Kanker." "yow" "Ruh roh Raggy I wanna rhugging rill myself." "how have i not blown my head off with a shotgun yet." "im a serial vapist" "north korean anime is the best." Fun Facts One time being alone on Peleliu with just a sniper rifle, he received 102 sniper kills against random raiding marines. He is the second in command of most, if not all of IJA's dfivisions. He is an extremely skilled marksman. He's Dutch and lives in the Netherlands. He's quarter Indonesian and quarter South African. He makes all of IJA's NEW uniforms and is very talented at it. (not old or current ones) DaiVietNam Join Date of IJA: Circa early April, 2016 Current Rank: ''' * Lieutenant General of IJA, '''Nicknames: * 5ive, pls (not used anymore), gay, gook, Cao Awards Received: * Gold Star Gooby Order * 8th Class Order of the Rising Sun * Medal of Bukochosho 1st Class Biography taisho the nigger deleted this :( how about you write my biography for a change you stupid jew! vapes nah im good General Character and Actions writing Quotes "I'm not gay, I swear." "We'll honor your comrades that used their last breath to keep you alive." " *vapes* " (and many other variations) " *flexes* "(and many other variations) "GHEUAGH" "hoi kenji, alles goed?" Fun Facts He is Vietnamese and from Huế. He defended Nanjing once with 7-12 IJA soldiers against 25 Allied Airbourne. He skipped the Sergeant Major rank going right to Warrant Officer. He is believed to be gay, but so far no evidence has come up. His previous name was plsnohurtme. He is a talented builder and has built some of IJA's models. He crashes from all IJA maps, but not other games. He is actually gay. Killor_Keemstar Join Date of IJA: * Circa early March, 2016 Current Rank: * Major General of IJA and Marshal Admiral of IJN (highest rank) Nicknames: Porsche, NKVD Officer, Cameron Awards Received: Medal of Naval Profienciency Medal of Naval Veterancy Medal of Naval Quality Biography TBA General Character and Actions TBA Fun Facts Is actually KSI Has a lovely nose Shunroku_Hata/MinoruGenda Join Date of IJA: *December 22, 2016 Current Rank: *Retired Lieutenant General Nicknames: Underrated Trash (by himself), Min (by people that had known him for a while,) Jug (in very rare cases by Hisaichi) Awards Received: *Medal of Bukochosho, 1st Class *Order of the Rising Sun, 8th Class Biography be written up by either Dai, Kenji, or Hisaichi General Character and Actions as above Fun Facts He's from Vientiane, the bombed out capital of Laos. He loves to make vignettes. He skipped two ranks from Colonel to Lt. General after former generals Sapwe44/Proxmination committed seppuku. He defended the island of Peleliu from USM 1940s. (He even made of a vignette of himself kicking AbiennoFernandez in the face, which can be seen here https://www.roblox.com/library/413783069/re.) It was his last major success, before he became underrated. He has yet to shown his face, and no one has ever heard his voice, why kenji. He loves to make pixel art. He despises the Chinese, especially Dr_SunYatSen and his alter ego 'Sis' BBQ. Not only that, but he made a place dedicated to Nanking not happening, and laughs at his penis length of .5 centimeters. In response, Sun made R34s (some were outright photoshops) of him having block sex with 'Sis.' Todo_Takatora 'Join Date: 2/25/16' 'Current Rank:' Lieutenant General 'Nicknames: ' Viet boy, General Grievous, Ho Chi Minh. 'Awards Received: ' * 3rd Class Order of Rising Sun 'Biography: ' Todo joined IJA during Early 2016, he fought his way up to HC command. When he was a Major, he was given command in Nanjing to lead the final assault against Chinese Nationalist and Das Nordland. There he received 3rd Class Order of Rising Sun along with a promo. Later in Pacific war, he defended Makin Attol against SirAdam now known as EwanFrost. He was then crippled and muted as well due to war and was seen in wheelchair during the Surrender in USS Missouri. He was later executed by lethal injection. Quotes: "Shut the fuck up baby bitch" "Taisho is a wahh baby" "Stop!" 'General Character and Actions: ' Despise traitors, undisciplined Nitoheis and useless officers. Cunning Strategist and good fighter. Mostly serious Fun Facts He is Vietnamese and from Huế as well. Pale af Almost reveal his face to IJA Flipped off IJA xD Sweaty Ball Yeast XDDDDDDDDDD KeenOnBread Join date of IJA * October 2015 Current Rank * Lieutenant General Nicknames * Keen, (more to be added) Biography * writing Awards * (some asshole add these) General Characters and Actions * writing Quotes * "hahah he called you faggot" * "im giving you a 1 on yelp" * writing Fun Facts * writing Category:IJA